Alderheart
|namest=Kit: Apprentice: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl=Alderkit Alderpaw Alderpaw Alderheart |familyt=Mother: Father: Sisters: Brother: |familyl=Squirrelflight Bramblestar Sparkpelt, Dandelionkit Juniperkit |mentor=Molewhisker, Leafpool, Jayfeather |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow}} Alderheart is a short-furredRevealed on Kate's Blog dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a white-tipped tail. History In the Vision Of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :While in a vision from StarClan at the Moonpool, Jayfeather notices a young tom standing away from the rest of the group, but before he can get a good look, the cat bounds away and Jayfeather sees only the tom's white tail-tip. Jayfeather notes that the tom smelled very strongly of ThunderClan. :Alderkit stands in front of the nursery and wonders if there is some sort of assessment he must pass to become a proper apprentice. He remembers overhearing something about an assessment when Fernsong, Sorrelstripe, and Hollytuft were made warriors, and notes how small he was then. Alderkit begins to panic until Sparkkit nudges him from behind. She asks him if he is excited, and questions who will be their mentors, and that she wants someone fun. She comments that she doesn't want Berrynose, as he is bossy, or Whitewing, saying that she sticks too close to the rules and could recite the warrior code in her sleep. :Squirrelflight interrupts and comments that they aren't supposed to have fun with their mentors, but to learn. She says that she would be lucky to have Berrynose or Whitewing, as they are both fine warriors. Alderkit observes Squirrelflight and comments on how he knows she was old to have her first litter, remembering their shared grief for his lost siblings, Dandelionkit and Juniperkit. He thinks about how they must be the best cats for their parents. Sparkkit is not cowed by Squirrelflight scolding her and she twitches her tail bushes out her fur, with Alderkit wishing he had her confidence. He hasn't wondered himself who their mentors would be, and he looks around the camp, observing the cats there. He thinks that Ivypool would be a nice mentor, as she is friendly and a good hunter and that Lionblaze is scary after seeing the strength in his muscles. He knows that it wouldn't be Blossomfall, because she mentored Hollytuft, and it wouldn't be Brackenfur or Rosepetal either because they mentored Sorrelstripe and Fernsong. He watches Thornclaw scratch his ear and thinks he'd be okay, but he is a bit short-tempered. :Sparkkit breaks his thoughts when she stomps on his paw and says that the ceremony is starting. Alderkit sees that Bramblestar has emerged from his den onto the Highledge and he calls the Clan together. Alderkit is proud to be his son and thinks about how confident and strong he is. Alderkit is very nervous and is shaking, but he sees the warm gleam is his father's eyes and is reassured. Bramblestar calls Sparkkit up and renames her Sparkpaw, giving her Cherryfall as a mentor. Alderkit joins in on calling out his sister's name, relieved there is no challenge to prove he is ready. His legs begin to wobble as he comes up to the base of the Highledge, but he raises his head and Bramblestar rests his tail on Alderkit's shoulder. He names him Alderpaw and gives him Molewhisker as his mentor. :Alderpaw pads across the clearing to join his mentor, unsure of how he feels. He knows that Molewhisker was Cherryfall's littermate, but that he has never shown much interest in them. Alderpaw wishes that he can make his mentor proud of him and resolves to try his hardest. The chants for his name begin, and Alderpaw ducks his head and licks his chest fur in an embarrassed way. At the same time, he thinks he will burst with happiness. After the chanting dies down and the Clan disperses, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight approach their kits. Bramblestar congratulates Alderpaw and adds that it wasn't so scary. Squirrelflight declares that she and Bramblestar are proud of he and Sparkpaw and licks them around the ears, adding that she's sure they'll become great warriors. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight nuzzle their kits before departing, leaving Alderpaw and Sparkpaw alone with their mentors. :Molewhisker tells Alderpaw about the responsibility of being an apprentice, and Alderpaw nods in reply, attempting to look worthy but feeling worried that he wasn't succeeding. He hears Cherryfall talking to Sparkpaw about the fun parts of being an apprentice and wishes that Molewhisker was as enthusiastic as his sister. Sparkpaw asks if they can start learning to hunt, but Molewhisker explains that apprentices have different duties to do. Alderpaw asks what they're going to do, and Cherryfall reveals that they will be ridding the elders of ticks. Molewhisker instructs them to go get mouse bile from one of the medicine cats, and Alderpaw feels dismayed, unsure if he'll like being an apprentice. It's a sunny day, and Alderpaw is disappointed that he has to spend it clearing out the ticks in Graystripe's pelt. :Soon after that, Cherryfall and Molewhisker showed them the borders. Cherryfall points out that when they become warriors they will need to know every part of the territory. Molewhisker adds to this by saying that they need to know every tree, every rock, every stream. Alderpaw then thinks that surely no cat can know every part of the territory. They then head off to the ShadowClan border. On the way there, Sparkpaw asks what happens if they meet ShadowClan cats. Molewhisker then replies that nothing will happen, they stay on their side, we stay on ours. Alderpaw soon after that questions a wide path leading away from the forest. Molewhisker then says that Twolegs made the path, many, many seasons ago and that it leads to the old Twoleg den where Jayfeather and Leafpool grow their herbs. They begin to near the lake when Alderpaw notices a bright, silver light shining through the thinning trees. Alderpaw thinks that they don't want a young kit to tag along with them either. As Alderpaw emerges onto the shore, he thinks back, remembering the warriors talking about a lake. He always had imagined it would only be a bit bigger than a puddle. As Molewhisker points out RiverClan territory, he squints to see it. :Later on the border patrol, they come across the ShadowClan border, he wrinkles his nose at the scent, asking what it was. Molewhisker asks if Alderpaw could smell ThunderClan scent markers. He adds that as a warrior, he would be marking their borders by themselves. Alderpaw responds that it would be cool. When the mentors take them towards a clearing dotted with werid, green, things. Alderpaw asks if this if Twoleg stuff. Molewhisker answers with a yes, and Alderpaw remarks that they sometimes come into the forest. : Thunder and Shadow :Alderpaw's gaze drifts to the trailing brambles at the entrance to the medicine den when Jayfeather calls his name. When Jayfeather scolds him for daydreaming, Alderpaw mumbles that he is sorry. Alderpaw walks into the medicine den and starts sorting the herbs. Briarlight volunteers to help but Jayfeather says they have enough cats and kits, Alderpaw is seen glancing guiltily at Twigkit. Alderpaw says that he had to bring her back with him because she had no one to play with. When Jayfeather argues that she could of played with Lilyheart's kits, : Trivia *He has kittypet blood through Firestar, and SkyClan blood through Tigerstar. *He was mistakenly called Alderpaw before his apprentice ceremony, and called by his apprentice name after receiving his full medicine cat name. *Kate said that she liked Alderheart better than Sparkpelt, because she prefers a worrier.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Squirrelflight: Father: :Bramblestar: Sisters: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Brother: :Juniperkit: :Firestar: Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Speckletail: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great Uncles: :Lionheart: Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Lynxkit: Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Snowkit: :Ashfur: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit: :Ferncloud: Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Cousins: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Nami: :Zack: :Taylor: :Livy: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Juniperclaw: :Sleekwhisker: :Strikestone: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafpaw:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeypaw: :Larkpaw: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Alderpaw ru:Ольхолап fr:Alderpaw Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Males Category:Main Character Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Medicine Cats Category:Thunder and Shadow characters